A Different Christmas Could Be A Good Start
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A RJ and Fran Christmas one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is my first time writing this couple so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. I got help with the ideas from Meloda26 and my sister._

**A Different Christmas Could Be A Good Start**

Fran sat at the table waiting and watched as RJ took another order from a family at a table near her. She greatly liked the owner of Jungle Karma Pizza and was quite thrilled that he was always so friendly and didn't mind that she hung out there every day.

It wasn't that she couldn't do other things, or perhaps that she didn't have other things that she could be doing, it was that the atmosphere in the restaurant was a nice calming one. Though there was a touch of a bit of oddity that she did enjoy a lot.

The bell rang as another bunch of people came in through the door. Fran looked up and watched as RJ greeted the customers.

"Hello, and welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza. Take a seat and I'll be right with you."

The group moved over to two of the tables and took their seats. They began talking adding chatter to the already noisy room. Fran went back to reading her book and took another sip of her drink. It was a book that she had gotten for Christmas of last year. She was only reading it again because she was trying to make sure she didn't go out and buy a new book.

Her parents had gone out of town with a promise that they would be back on Christmas Eve. It was now Christmas Eve and they were no where in sight. A point on their side was that they were snowed in Colorado without any chance of making it there on Christmas Day. But she had told them that they wouldn't make it back and she was right.

She figured that she would just spend the day reading, maybe watching a Christmas movie. It made her sad because she enjoyed spending the holiday with people and was not looking forward to being by herself.

But it was something that she had come to terms with. Now she was just biding her time. And hanging out at Jungle Karma Pizza was something that she didn't mind doing. It was a warm and friendly atmosphere. And she liked pizza, so it worked out.

She saw RJ move to the kitchen and he was back there for a little while so she began reading again.

Fran was so caught up in her book that she was kind of surprised when she heard a "Hello, is anyone going to help out?"

Looking up she saw that RJ wasn't anywhere in sight but there was some new customers. One of them looked at their watch and then around at the full place. Fran noticed a booth in the book that the party of three could easily sit at.

She looked back expecting RJ to walk through the door, but when there was still no sign of him she wasn't sure what to do. Sighing she looked over at the front door and was startled when she noticed one of them pointing at the door to suggest leaving.

Without any more thought Fran got up from the counter and hurried over to them, "Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza. Sorry about the wait. Let me show you to your seat."

The customer who had been looking at her watch glared at Fran but the other customer nodded, "Thank you. We didn't expect this place would be this busy today."

"It can surprise you how busy it can get. This way."

She led them over to the booth and after they told her their drinks she walked back to the counter unsure of what to do next. She hadn't really thought the whole thing through. If she had she surely wouldn't have just sat some customers for a place she didn't work at. It was true that she felt at ease there and that she and RJ had talked, but…to just make an assumption like that.

"Huh…new customers? They sat themselves?"

Fran looked up and saw RJ with his head slightly tilted. "Actually, RJ…I sat them. I'm sorry…they were looking like they were going to leave and I just wanted to help you out. If that's too much then I can leave right now."

"Fran, breathe. It's alright. Thanks."

He gave her another look and went off to the table, "My name is RJ, what can I get you today?"

Fran sat back down and opened her book, as soon as she was done with this book she was going to read _A Christmas Carol_; it would be for Christmas Day. Something she also loved doing. But even as she read her book she hoped that RJ wouldn't throw her out. Slowly she took another bite off her pizza and took a glance back at the people she had seated. They had just given their order to RJ who nodded and smiled at them. As he turned around he saw Fran looking at him and smiled at her. She gave a quick smile and turned back to her book.

The rest of the afternoon went by quite fast. More and more customers came in and Fran watched in amazement how collected RJ maintained and was able to get things done at such a timely fashion. It was amazing how he was able to get everyone's orders right and get the pizzas out in a timely fashion.

Fran finished her book as she was eating her piece of pizza. Once finished she took a drink and then looked around the place. An older couple was off in one of the booths finishing off their pizza and there was a family with three children at a table trying to get their kids to finish eating.

"If you want to have Santa come tonight you're going to have to finish eating so we can get home." The Father was saying.

"I don't want to go to bed. I want to stay up for Santa." One of the little girls said folded her arms.

"Well I'm going to finish eating and be ready for my presents." A boy who looked a couple of years older said as he finished his piece of pizza. "But don't worry; you can stay here all night. I bet RJ will love to have you help clean."

The little girl unfolded her arms and then looked around the pizza place. Worried she looked at her Dad, "Do I gotta stay if I don't finish?"

"No, but you do need to eat."

"That's right sweetie. The sooner you eat, the sooner we can go home and you can get ready and go to bed. The sooner you go to bed the sooner it'll be Christmas morning."

The little girl's eyes widened and then looked at her pizza, "Can't I bring it with me?"

The parents looked at each other and nodded, "Sure, I'll just go pay for it. Start eating it."

Fran took another sip of her drink just as RJ came out of the back room. The father paid and RJ waved good bye and wished them a Merry Christmas. He looked back at the older couple and watched them for a few more minutes before he began cleaning up a few different tables.

After Fran heard the little family leave she realized just how much she did wish she had someone there to spend the day with. Anyone really.  
>She wasn't being pathetic. Christmas was a time when one should be around family and friends. She supposed she could contact her parents and she knew that she would be it just wasn't the same.<p>

"Fran?"

She looked up at RJ, "Hey."

He looked around the parlor and then turned his attention back to Fran, "Are you wanting some more pizza?"

She wasn't sure what to say. She was a bit full, but spending some time with RJ, that was something she definitely wouldn't mind doing. "Su…sure…that would be great."

"Alright, I have one last pizza that's coming out of the oven in just a couple of minutes."

As he turned around Fran decided to ask, "Do you want some help cleaning up?"

"I'm good. You sit there and relax."

"Alright."

RJ finished cleaning up in no time and soon the two of them were sitting at one of the tables eating a Christmas pizza. The sauce was there and there was spinach on top and a sprinkling of cheese. It was a different pizza, but still interesting to see. She and RJ talked about a few different things, each taking turn sharing something.

Soon Fran looked at the time and noticed that it was later than she had realized. Before she could chicken out she took a deep breathe and asked, "What are you doing for Christmas tomorrow?"

"I thought I'd hang around and watch some Christmas movies."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I was just wondering. Well, I should probably head home."

As she got up and started to leave RJ spoke up, "Come by here tomorrow, we can have pizza for Christmas lunch."

Fran nodded, "That sounds great."

He walked her over to the door and the two stopped in front of the door, "I'll see you then?"

"Yes." She said firm, as she looked up at RJ she saw the mistletoe hanging over them.

He looked up too and after spying the plant leaned down and kissed Fran on the cheek. They said good night and then Fran left home very much sure that tomorrow's Christmas would not be as lonely as she had thought it would be. In fact though this Christmas would be different than her regular ones she had a feeling that this Christmas might even be the start of something.


End file.
